Power Rangers Megaforce vs Tensou Sentai Goseiger
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Attempt to stop the fan war, cooperation and teamwork, Took place after episode Rico The Robot
1. Another Beautiful Day

**Chapter 1: Another Beautiful Day**

**Took place just after Power Rangers Megaforce Rico the Robot Episode;**

**This story will also include after chapter ending, Power Rangers Megaforce Versus Tensou Sentai Goseiger.**

On Day 8 September 2013 in Harwood City U.S.A just weeks after Vrak and Malkor was defeated, Megaforce Rangers is now taking a break and Robo Knight has to take some rest but the other members of Power Rangers Megaforce went to the beach for some relaxation. However, they will soon face against formidable opponent which is the Cerberus Scientist Division under Anatoly Zukov but they didn't know Zukov survive the explosion in the oil field. Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger thought they took the Cerberus Division down but they were wrong, just like HYDRA cut off one head then 2 more shall be replaced and it will soon reign upon the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

However, Vrak knows about Zukov's survival and he intends to seek his aid but first he must see an old friend from another dimension universe and his name his Suisei No Buredoran the enemy of the Goseiger. As Vrak prepare for his trip, Jake Holling is now returning back to the field for a training soccer game next week and Jake just got back from the beach plus Coach Jonathan Hayes will make sure Jake lead his team into a complete victory in the game. Nevertheless, Coach Jonathan Hayes is actually working under Hexagon Organization as an Assault Gunner but he is also working part time as a school coach teaching football student in a chance for the young football match live in Harwood City.

"Jake, you look great it's like you just came back from being captured by aliens" says Coach Hayes. "Not likely, Coach but I'm ready" says Jake Holling. "Hey Senior, we're going for the final's because it's likely—"Don't worry; we can make it" says Jake Holling. "Jake, it is true you just being suck by an alien" says Patrick Zachary. "Don't believe any rumors you hear okay, I'm here anyway" says Jake Holling.

Meanwhile Gia is still thinking whether or not to accept a relationship with Jake Holling, Gia doesn't know why she keep feeling that way every time she fall asleep and maybe she could fall in love but for now she will try to maintain it and sooner or later she must accept the fact that she could fall in love with Jake Holling.

**Location: Amachi Resident**

It is the year 2012 as Goseiger is returning the Amachi's house to meet Nozomu and his dad, it has been almost a year since the defeat of the Warstar and now they are celebrating once a year but they didn't know that Buredoran is still alive at some point.

"Min'na, anata-tachi o bakku kangei shi, watashi wa anata-tachi o minogashite iru" (Everyone, welcome back you guys and I've missed you guys) says Nozomu as he hugged Alata and Eri. "Nozomu, watashitachi ga satte kara, sore wa kotoshi no yō ni sa rete imasu" (Nozomu, it's been like a year since we left) says Hyde. "E e, watashitachiha yorokonde Buredoran ga shinde iru to, kare wa tenshi no ikutsuka no warui jikan o ataete kureru" (Yeah, we're just glad Buredoran is dead and he gives us Angels some bad time) says Agri.

"Masutāheddā wa watashitachi ni kinō o mitai to omotte, kare wa, onaji denryoku o shoyū suru hitobito ga kotonatta seikatsu ya uchū ni soko ni sumu kamo shirenai to iu" (Master Header want to see us yesterday, he says there might people possessing the same power but live in a different life and universe) says Gosei Knights. "Kimitachi wa, sore ga, tadashī no ka wakaranai nodesu ka?" (You guys don't know what it is, right?) Nozomu asked. "Shinpaishinaide, watashitachi wa sorera o mitasu tame ni, karera to tomodachi ni nari koto o negatte" (Don't worry, I hope we could meet them and be friends with them) says Alata. "Mā, watashi wa chōdo watashitachi ga mitashite iru mono wa, watashitachi to tatakau koto wa arimasen koto o negatte imasu" (Well, I just hope that the ones we are meeting won't fight against us) says Agri.

Nozomu and his dad prepare a small dish just for their reunion with the Gosei Angels, Buredoran give the Gosei Angels some hard time and the Gosei Angels fought till their last breath but soon Buredoran will be back with new forces to be commanded.

**Location: Underwater Base **

On Day 10 September 2013, Vrak and Buredoran meet together back at Vrak underwater base which Vrak is now finishing his first creation named Metal Alice. Vrak was so happy to see his old friend, Vrak thought he lost his oldest and greatest friend in the army of his nation and Buredoran want his help to face against his enemy.

"Vrak, old friend it's been awhile" says Buredoran. "It's been awhile, old friend" says Vrak. "Even you are to be next heir of your throne, doesn't make you smarter than me" says Buredoran. "Enough of that come with me and we have much to discuss my friend" says Vrak. "You know, I'm surprise you wish to help me in a fight against my enemy" says Buredoran. "You help me and I'll help you, for old time sake" says Vrak.

"Alright, what do you wish to discuss my friend?" Buredoran asked. "An alliance, Buredoran" says Vrak. "I see, you're new robotic army combine with my army and I believe we can make a difference" says Buredoran. "Are you aware that Zukov survive the oil field?" Buredoran asked. "Hmm, I've heard it seems some humans want the Power Ranger dead so badly" says Vrak. "Foolish, but Zukov is quite ambitious and might be great for an alliance with his forces" says Buredoran.

Therefore, Vrak has assemble a large army of robots and Buredoran army of darkness is now assembled for a full scale assault against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces mostly the Megaforce and Tensou Sentai Goseiger.

Over 200,000 Dark soldiers and robots are ready, Goseiger is going to get a wakeup call and sooner Goseiger will meet their counterpart plus helping them to face against Vrak & Buredoran forces.

**Location: Harwood City, U.S.A**

**Megaforce Rangers base;**

Gosei summoned the Rangers back to the Command Center, Gosei informed the Megaforce Rangers that he predict that sooner the team will have to team up with another individual that possess the same power but live in a different life and Universe.

"It is good to see all of you survive in one piece, but sooner or later you will soon team up with another individual that possess the same power but live in a different life and universe" says Gosei. "Wow, you don't know who they are Gosei?" Jake Holling asked. "No, that is something you must know them and meet them on your own" says Gosei. "Hey Jake, good luck for your soccer match next week" says Tensou. "I hope they're cute, guys" says Emma Goodall. "Come on, let's get home" says Jake Holling.

However, they didn't know that their enemy is about to attack both universe within a single attack including a help from the Cerberus Scientist Division led by Anatoly Zukov and it will soon became the greatest team up of their time.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 2 – Surprise Attack, Part 1**


	2. Surprise Attack, Part 1

**Chapter 2: Surprise Attack, Part 1**

Location: Harwood City Stadium, U.S.A

On Day 13 September 2013 with just 2 days left for Jake to prepare for his soccer match, he and his team is ready now giving a 2 day break to be prepare for their match against the Belarus High.

"Wow for our senior leader, you sure have got in the new skill" says Patrick Zachary. "Maybe he's mind is possess by an alien—"Or Maybe you're mind is possess by rock, Lewis" says Adam Rowling. "Alright, let's get some rest" says Jake Holling. "Hey Jake, contact if you need anything my friend" says Coach Hayes. "Thanks, Coach" says Jake Holling. "Look Jake, you don't have to tell about your ranger secret to them and your secret safe with me" "So if anything you need, just contact me" says Coach Hayes. "Yes, Coach I'll keep in touch" says Jake Holling.

Jake knew he can trust his coach since he is one of the Agents of the Hexagon Organization, he command Alpha Company assault team and several of his Company team is still now on break after their mission in oil fields against the Cerberus Group.

Jake went back to his locker to put back his stuff; he somehow bumps into Gia which she wants to talk to him probably to start a relationship.

"Wow, just 2 more days left and I think I can manage it" says Jake Holling. [Clear throat] "Jake, you're busy?" Gia asked. "Oh no, not exactly" says Jake Holling. "Well, can we have a talk at the Park?" Gia Moran asked. "Okay, let's go then" says Jake Holling.

Jake and Gia then got to the park, Gia somehow want to know if Jake want to start a relationship with her.

"So, Gia what do you want to discuss anyway?" Jake Holling asked. "Well, I want to discuss about a relationship between us" says Gia Moran. "Oh that, I believe I remember I want to discuss it with you" says Jake Holling. "Well, my question is do you love me?" Gia asked. "I mean, every time I see you and I plus the team fought together then I wonder do you really fighting for me or the team" says Gia Moran. "Both, if necessary answer to you" says Jake Holling. "Well, do you love me?" Gia Moran asked. "Yeah, I do and if you want to prove it just name what I can do" says Jake Holling. "Okay, then kiss me Jake" says Gia Moran.

Thus, Jake make his first kiss and Gia want to know if Jake really love her but somehow Gia then believe that she has found the right husband for her.

[Gia exhales] "Wow, I've never knew you could kiss like that" says Gia Moran. "This is my first kiss, Gia" says Jake Holling. "Well, I wish you good luck for your football match" says Gia Moran. "Thanks, let's get back then and I'll walk you home" says Jake Holling.

Maybe someday, Jake and Gia will soon became husband and wife probably will surprise the team including their new allies.

Location: Atlantic Sea

On 11:20:11, Buredoran and his old friend is now preparing their army but both will hit different location, Buredoran will attack the Power Rangers Universe while Vrak will hit the Sentai Universe eliminating the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to make way for their invasion. Over more than 4,000,000 new soldiers under Buredoran and Vrak command is ready; Vrak and his old friend will commence one of the greatest wars of all time but weapons and ammunition will be delivered by the Cerberus Division.

"Ippantekina Buredoran wa, watashi wa watashi no heishi-tachi ga kojin-teki ni watashi no shidō-sha ni sanji ni yotte atarashī buki ya dan'yaku o teikyō shite kimashita" (General Buredoran, I'm here with my soldiers personally delivering new weapons and ammunition by compliment to my leader) says Mikhail Stone Banks. "Idaina nakama wa, anata no shidō-sha ni watashi no aitō o ataeru" (Great comrade, give my condolence to your leader) says Buredoran.

Thus, Buredoran depart his troops to get ready to commence the attack starting on Harwood City while Vrak will depart to the Sentai World attacking in Northern Japan possibly in Kyoto where the Goseiger is located. The attack will begin simultaneously, but it will soon bind together the Goseiger and Megaforce Rangers into complete alliance that might be the future of the new alliance.

Location: Harwood City beach, U.S.A

Power Rangers Megaforce is now visiting a national museum of natural history, leading the tour visiting will be none other than Nick Cassidy since he has been clear for wrongly convicted and now working exclusively with the Hexagon Organization. The tour supposedly lasted for 3-4 hours, Nick Cassidy knew that the Megaforce Ranger is with him and by the time the attack begin then he informed them.

[Explosion] "Wow, we need to get out of here" says Jake Holling. "The 5 of you come with me, the guard will escort you school friends to get them out" says Nick Cassidy. "Wait why—"I'll explain later, come follow me to the truck" says Nick Cassidy.

Nick Cassidy took the Megaforce Ranger to location of the enemy attack; Nick also told them that Vrak is teaming up with an old friend.

"So you're saying this guy Buredoran is helping Vrak for a full scale invasion?" Gia Moran asked. "Yes, he is the enemy of Tensou Sentai Goseiger" says Nick Cassidy. "Wait, are you saying the individual that possess the power as we did but live in a different universe?" Jake Holling asked. "Yeah, take a look then" says Nick Cassidy. "Okay, thanks Agent Cassidy" says Troy Burrows.

Nick Cassidy drop them near the stadium, the Power Rangers then morphed into their Ranger formed to face against a strong army and enough to pave a way for another invasion force that might take place.

"It's morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Rangers. "Megaforce, Red" says Troy Burrows. "Megaforce, Blue" says Noah Carver. "Megaforce, Yellow" says Gia Moran. "Megaforce, Black" says Jake Holling. "Megaforce, Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrows. "Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black" says Jake Holling. "Claw of the tiger, Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran. "Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue" says Noah Carver. "Earth's Defender, never surrender" says Megaforce Ranger.

Megaforce Ranger then defend over more than 100,000 troops led by Buredoran, the Megaforce and with superior teamwork then the enemy force were completely defeated plus retreat but that is exactly what Vrak wanted. 10 minutes after the attack, Coach Hayes arrives to pick up the Megaforce Ranger to head for the Sentai Universe.

"Alright, everybody gets on board and I'll brief you on the way to the next universe" says Coach Hayes. "Coach—"Don't worry, Jake I've talk to the League of Games saying that they delayed it for next month" says Coach Hayes.

On 13:20:11 as they travel through the next universe into the P-310 Sky Chopper, Coach Hayes and his Alpha Company is now escorting the Megaforce Ranger to the Sentai Universe and brief them about the Super Sentai.

"Wow, these guys are awesome for an Angel" says Noah Carver. "Correct, I believe Gosei want you guys to fight with them and work together with them" says Jonathan Hayes. "Well, I just they won't fight against us or reject our help—"Well, I'm guessing that's what they're thinking you guys" says Noah Carver. "Don't worry, just tell them that you are order to meet them" says Jonathan Hayes. "Well, there's another problem and Vrak is about find them then kill them" says Nick Cassidy. "Okay, we won't let him achieve it" says Troy Burrows.

Therefore, Megaforce Ranger will land just near the outskirts possibly near the Amachi house or the city just to avoid suspicious towards the enemy and the civilian population but quite close to find their Sentai counterpart.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 3 – Surprise Attack, Part 2**


	3. Surprise Attack, Part 2

**Chapter 3: Surprise Attack, Part 2**

**Previously on Power Rangers Megaforce vs. Tensou Sentai Goseiger; Buredoran send over 100,000 troops to lay waste of Harwood City and the Power Rangers Megaforce but they were quickly overwhelmed by the superior team work of the Megaforce Ranger. However, Hexagon Agency Official Nick Cassidy and Jonathan Hayes pick up the Megaforce Rangers to be departing to the Sentai Universe. **

Location: Carnival, Central Kyoto.

On Day 14 September 2012, Gosei Angels is now heading for the carnival with Nozomu and his dad plus it is something that they must do right now and to commemorate their friendship with Nozomu. Goseiger is not aware that they will soon be under attack by one of the fearsome army in the universe; the great patriotic army is led by Buredoran and Vrak plus it is possible that there is about more than 2,000,000 strong army will be unleashed in both the Sentai and Power Rangers Universe.

As Goseiger is now spending time with Nozomu and his dad, Vrak is now watching the Goseiger in the Carnival and waiting for the right time to strike them but later he then receive news from his old friend Buredoran.

"I see, all is according to plan and now I will strike them my old friend" says Vrak. "Thank you, I'll wait you back at our base" says Buredoran. "Good, we must defeat our enemies together, my friend" says Vrak.

Therefore, Vrak position his soldier to attack and engage the Goseiger at the Carnival before the Megaforce Rangers could get there to assist them. However, Vrak already knew that the Power Rangers is coming to rescue them and it was only a matter of time before they get to the carnival. Meanwhile, the Megaforce Ranger then head for the Carnival in Central Kyoto but Jonathan Hayes and Nick Cassidy must return back to base to get back because they're going need more than just soldiers.

"Alright, let find them quick and protect them until back up arrive" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, let's hope we can manage it" says Gia Moran. "Don't worry, we can make it" says Jake Holling.

On 11:20:12, the Goseiger is now exiting the carnival and now heading back home but first Eri want to take a picture just at the tree plus they did and they didn't know that the enemy is watching. Therefore, Vrak decide to trick one of them and disguising himself as a young child that are crying.

[Young boy crying] "Chīsana ichinē, anata wa daijōbudesuka?" (Hey little one, are you okay?) Alata asked. "Iya, shikashi, anata wa kizutsukeru shiyō to shite iru" (No, but you are going to be hurt) says Vrak as Alata was thrown at his friend. "Arata, anata wa daijōbudesuka?" (Alata, are you okay?) says Eri. "Baka wa, kantan ni watashi no sakuryaku ni damasa rete iruto watashi wa Vrak yo" (Idiots, you are easily fooled by my trickery and I'm Vrak) says Vrak. "Vrak, anata wa Buredoran shite inai?" (Vrak, you're not Buredoran?) Agri asked. "Watashi wa anata ga watashi no mukashi no nakama o sanshō shite iru to shinjite, watashi wa ōjidanode, Buredoran wa yoi yūjindatta" (I believe you are referring to my old comrade, Buredoran were good friend since I'm a Prince) says Vrak.

"Dakara koko ni watashi no ofā wada, anata no chikara o hōki shi, watashi wa anata ga tenshi ga 2 uchū ga horobiru miru tame ni jūbun'na naga-sa sunde moraou" (So here's my offer, surrender your powers and I'll let you Angels live long enough to watch 2 universe perish) says Vrak. "I don't think so, Vrak" says Troy Burrows. "Hiya, let's kick their metal ass" says Jake Holling. "Jigoku wa koko de nani ga okotte iru?" (What the hell is going on here?) Agri asked. "Nē orokana atama, kimitachi wa tada soko ni tattari, watashitachiha baka o tasukeru tame ni okotte iru no?" (Hey stupid head, are you guys is just going to stand there or help us fool?) Troy Burrows asked.

However, more than 200,000 troops appear out of nowhere and to overwhelm the Goseiger & Megaforce Power Rangers in unmorphed fight.

"Okay, that's enough and let's gets rid of them the hard way" says Troy Burrows. "It's Morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Troy Burrows. "Megaforce, Red" says Troy Burrows. "Megaforce, Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Megaforce, Black" says Jake Holling. "Megaforce, Yellow" says Gia Moran. "Megaforce, Blue" says Noah Carver. "Earth's defender never surrenders" says Megaforce Rangers. "Alright, let's kick their asses" says Jake Holling.

Thus, the Gosei Angels doesn't what exactly is going on and they assist the Megaforce Rangers for now. Over 3 countless hours of fighting, Vrak's comrade Buredoran arrive with more crack troops and now overwhelming the Gosei Angels and Megaforce Rangers but then Agent Jonathan Hayes manage to come back with reinforcement as promise.

"Alright Jake, tell your friends to hang tight cause back up is here" says Jonathan Hayes. "Okay, thanks coach" says Jake Holling. "Joker 6-2 bringing the hard deck T.O.T 6 seconds, missile away" says Joker 6-2 pilot. "Those—"Enough Buredoran, we live today and fight tomorrow" says Vrak. "Anata wa watashitachi no saigo o miteinai, watashitachi wa modotte kuru" (You haven't seen the last of us, we will be back) says Buredoran. "Jake, the enemy is gone and takes the Gosei Angels back to Amachi Residence then explains to them what is happening right now" says Jonathan Hayes. "Copy that, thanks Coach" says Jake Holling. "No problem, contact me if your done" says Jonathan Hayes.

On 14:20:10, the Power Rangers Megaforce took their Goseiger counterpart back to Amachi Residence for a full explanation which it will make the Gosei Angels one of the shocking moment of their life.

"Uwa ̄, anata-tachi wa totemo subarashīdesu" (Wow, you guys are so amazing) says Alata. "He says you guys are amazing, I speak English too" says Nozomu Amachi translated into English. "Watashitachiha, pawārenjāmegafōsuda, yorokobi wa anata o mitasu tame ni" (We're the Power Rangers Megaforce, pleasure to meet you) says Jake Holling translating into Japanese. "Pardon me, it is nice to have your help and I'll be honest with that my friend" says Agri. "What is exactly happening right now?" Agri asked. "It's seems Buredoran your enemy is now team up with our enemy, Vrak" says Noah Carver.

"You mean the one we fought is your enemy?" Moune asked. "Yes, the weapons are brand new fresh delivered by the Cerberus Division" says Noah Carver. "Wait, I've heard about them but weren't they're destroyed along with their leader Zukov" says Hyde. "Correct, but somehow they manage to piece together back their leader" says Troy Burrows. "Zukov no ryōhō pawārenjāsūpā sentai no sekai to no sensō o sengen suru mae ni Vrak to Buredoran wa karera to dōmei de, soreha jikan no mondaidearu" (With Vrak and Buredoran allying with them, it is only a matter of time before Zukov declares war against both the Power Rangers and Super Sentai universe) says Jake Holling.

"Sonogo sate, to ki watashitachi wa hajimeru nodesu ka?" (Okay then, when do we start?) Hyde asked. "Sono zen ni, watashitachiha kyōryoku suru koto ga dekiru yō ni, watashitachi wa anata-tachi o shinraidekiru ka dō ka o shiru hitsuyō ga ari" (Before that, we need to know if we can trust you guys so that we can cooperate) says Troy Burrows. "Watashitachi ga shinrai suru sentakushi o motte iru yō ni sore ga miete imasu ka?" (Does it look like we have choice to trust?) Moune asked. "Jitsuwa īe, watashitachi ryōhō wa sentaku no ōku o motteinai" (Actually no, we both don't have much of a choice) says Jake Holling. "Tonikaku, watashitachi wa anata no kyōryoku o ukeireru" (Anyway, we accept your cooperation) says Alata. "Okay then, it is settling and let's get acquaintance" says Jake Holling.

"Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red Ranger" says Troy Burrows. "Alata, Gosei Red and you look a lot younger than me" says Alata. "I get that sometimes, my friend" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, I'm Noah Carver Megaforce Blue Ranger" says Noah Carver. "Hyde, Gosei Blue" says Hyde. "Jake Holling, Megaforce Black Ranger" says Jake Holling. "Agri, Gosei Black" says Agri. "Emma Goodall, Megaforce Pink Ranger" says Emma Goodall. "Eri, Gosei Pink" says Eri. "Gia Moran, Megaforce Yellow Rangers" says Gia Moran. "Moune, Gosei Yellow" says Moune. "Well now that settle, let's begin our mission" says Gia Moran.

Now with the acquaintance of both Megaforce and Goseiger is done, they will join forces to fight against Vrak and his comrade including the Cerberus Division that are supporting the Dark Army led by Vrak and Buredoran.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 4 – Joint Alliance**


	4. Joint Alliance

**Chapter 4: Joint Alliance**

On Day 15 September 2012, Cerberus subordinates named Stone Banks and Monroe is now sending new weapons to be given to the Army led by Vrak and Buredoran personally under Zukov's orders.

"Ah, new weapons have arrived" says Vrak. "Fresh from the docks, comrade" says Stone Banks. "I hope I could meet your leader in the Great War, my friend" says Buredoran. "Good luck comrade, we will see you on the far side" says Stone Banks.

On 13:20:13, the Megaforce Rangers and Goseiger has just finish lunch then Jonathan Hayes is picking them up to head for the coast to take down enemy shipment of thermo barrack explosives and also Laser Guided Blaster. Cerberus forces is about to prepare one of the greatest war in history, Zukov wish to take back what the world has stolen from him and he will take the power from the grasp of the Sentai and the Power Rangers.

As Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger are arriving at their objective undetected by enemy soldiers, they immediately rail down from the chopper to clear out enemy shipment in the harbor.

"Okay, we'll split up from here" "I'll take Alata to sweep at the East Bank, Jake you take Gia and Moune head for that warehouse" "Emma you take Agri head towards West Building, Noah you take Hyde sweep that enemy central building" says Troy Burrows.

Meanwhile, Jonathan Hayes and Nick Cassidy is now rounding up local police for back up as Troy and Alata is now clearing the sentry post near the East Bank by silently taking down enemy guards.

"Wow, you fight so greatly" says Alata. "I train, every free time and you want to know I'll teach you after this" says Troy Burrows.

At the warehouse, Jake took Gia and Moune to clear a warehouse just near the harbor which is only defended over 30 guards that doesn't take time because some of the guards is asleep.

"Jake, you really need teach Moune and me how you do that move" says Gia Moran. "Whenever both of you are free, maybe I can" says Jake Holling. "Thank you, you're the best" says Moune as she and Gia kiss Jake's cheek.

In the West Building, Emma and Agri is now clearing the West Building from bottom to top but Agri somehow is looking Emma's ass which Emma want to inform him that staring at her ass is one way to get his kicked.

"Agri, are staring at my butt?" Emma Goodall asked. "What, no I—"Remember Agri, staring at my ass is one way to yours kicked okay" says Emma Goodall. "Behind you" says Agri. [Emma Grunt] "Wow, you—"So sexy, the way I'm dress and yes I'm sexy maybe you & I should get to know each a little better socially" says Emma Goodall. "Ah, okay whatever sexy girl" says Agri.

Agri believes that he has feeling towards Emma, Noah and Hyde is somehow similar because of their brain and intelligence thinking that made them easy to work together which they have the same amount brain influence as a genius nerd.

"Wow, they have computer too" says Noah Carver. "Let's put our computer skill to the test, Noah" says Hyde. "Noah, try to disable their alarms" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, it's going to take some time and their new hardware is ancient" says Noah Carver.

As the team is now closing in, Hexagon reinforcement arrive and the Chopper start to hammer down the enemy soldiers.

"Alright, Hayes is in the house" says Jonathan Hayes. "Phoenix 3 roping down, over" says Joey Cassidy. [Explosion] "What is happening?" Stone Banks asked as he looks at the security footage. "We need to deliver these weapons quickly, comrade" says James Monroe.

Enemy soldiers is overwhelmed, the Goseiger and Megaforce Rangers keep fighting through to capture a high value target but the Stone Banks has some reserve enough to give to Vrak and Buredoran.

As Megaforce and Goseiger is converging on the enemy forces, Stone Banks and Monroe is now escaping but Jake somehow saw them escaping from the harbor and immediately inform his comrade.

"Troy, HVT is escaping by boat" says Jake Holling. "Wait, I've got him" says Troy Burrows [Machine Gun firing] [Explosion] "Okay, let's take them down" says Troy Burrows.

Stone Banks and Monroe already send the remaining weapon into a chopper, Stone Banks and Monroe is now wet but Jake along with Gia and Moune got there first then morph.

"Alright Stone Banks, you got nowhere to run" says Jake Holling. "It's Morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Jake and Gia. "Change Card, Tensou" says Moune. "Alright guys, our friends need backup" says Troy Burrows.

Eventually, Troy and the remaining members of the Megaforce & Goseiger arrive then fought back hard against Stone Banks & Monroe which eventually were defeated and also arrested but the weapon was failed to recover.

"Stone Banks and Monroe, you are under arrest" says Jake Holling. "Alright, on your feet scumbag" says Jonathan Hayes. "Looks like, we should head back and get some rest" says Troy Burrows.

On 20:13:15, Hayes arrives at the Amachi Residence to notify the Megaforce and Goseiger about the upcoming events.

"Okay, the databases that were recovered by Noah and Hyde are actually some photos & map possibly showing every single location of the Power Rangers and Sentai" says Jonathan Hayes. "The Cerberus is preparing an assassination attempt, when the Earth's defender is gone and they will pave a way for an invasion" says Noah Carver. "Traitors form an alliance with evil villains, the world is going to need a whole new level of powers to fight them" says Jonathan Hayes.

"Well, the people will find out soon enough" says Alata. "For now, we need to stop them before they make their move" says Agri. "Okay, where do we start finding them?" Hyde asked. "We should start further West, one of their first target will be there" says Jake Holling. "Sure, but get some rest and you're going to need it" says Jonathan Hayes.

Meanwhile, the weapon was safely delivered to Vrak and Buredoran even though Stone Banks and Monroe weren't there to see it now they're Great Army is ready to be deployed into the Frontline to eliminate the Super Sentai and Power Rangers.

"With our grand alliance forming, we shall make our move" says Vrak. "I hope our forces are enough for the new alliance, my friend" says Buredoran. "We have the Cerberus Division as supporter, my friend" says Vrak.

Cerberus Division is determining to create a new alliance to oppose the Power Rangers and Super Sentai; the name of the alliance is still remaining a secret and unidentified yet and whatever it is then the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will be ready for them for a Great War that might come.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 5 – Takedown, Part 1**


	5. Takedown, Part 1

**Chapter 5: Takedown, Part 1**

On Day 16 September 2012, Jake got up early and he decided to try cooking which he already took lesson a few days ago just before he start joining the soccer team, he learn it some of it from his aunt and that also includes Japanese cuisine.

[Sniffing] "What's that smell?" Moune and Eri asked. "Well, I don't exactly cook much but this is my first cooking of Japanese cuisine" says Jake Holling. "It's smell so good, I will like to try it" says Nozomu Amachi. "Well, let's call it a hobby" says Jake Holling. "Wow, this is smells good and what are you cooking?" Agri asked. "The new homemade Gyoza and Soba mix combination my friend" says Jake Holling. "This is so good, where do you learn to cook?" Hyde asked. "Jissai ni watashi no oba de, watashi wa mada watashi wa sakkā senshuda baai demo ryōri hito nado ikutsu ka no sukiru o motte iru" (With my aunt actually, I've still got some skill as a cook even if I'm a soccer player) says Jake Holling.

As the Megaforce members and Gosei Angels got up, they immediate try Jake's homemade gyoza and soba of his Japanese cuisine which turn out to be a great successful dish plus it impressed the entire team.

"You know, not bad for a first mission my friend" says Troy Burrows. "Well, you guys should receive our thanks" says Hyde. "So, where our next mission leads us?" Jake Holling asked. "Well according to your Coach Jake, we will be heading for—oh Shanghai, China" says Troy Burrow. "Looks like our enemy is meeting up with Cerberus Division, they are preparing something big there and I guess death doesn't taught Zukov anything" says Jake Holling. "Well, all we need is to cooperate then mission will be a success" says Troy Burrows. "Hey just because I'm only a soccer player, doesn't mean I can learn how to cook" says Jake Holling.

Just 3 hours later, the Gosei Angels and Megaforce Rangers is now heading for Shanghai in China. Mission objective is to take down enemy warehouse just near the Shanghai Harbor, their enemy is now meeting in that warehouse to acquire new weapons and enough power to overthrow any world within their reach. First objective is to infiltrate the warehouse; second objective gather Intel and enemy weapon manifest, third objective plant charges on the enemy weapons and final objective extracted from the area to be pick up by Hexagon Chopper.

Gosei Angels and Megaforce Ranger will head 2 direction; 5 members will head from the backyard while 5 others will head from the second floor. As the enemy weapon is now being supply to the Dark Army led by Vrak and Buredoran; Troy took Noah, Hyde, Moune and Alata enter the warehouse from the backyard while Jake took Gia, Emma, Eri and Agri to hit the enemy from the second floor of the warehouse office. In the second floor of the warehouse into the office, Agri made a quick to hit the guard inside silently and Gia along with Emma, Eri & Jake clear out the guards inside and outside the office plus it was clear so quickly without making any sounds or noise. Meanwhile in the backyard of the warehouse; Hyde and Noah made their first kick on 2 enemy guards at the sentry post then Moune and Alata made the next kick at the guard that peeing and also guard that just come out from the trucks.

"Ouch, they are so hard to kick" says Moune. [Kicking] "They're armor is made of metal, Moune" says Troy Burrow. "Thank you, Troy-san" says Moune. "Let's get going, come on inside" says Troy Burrow.

Then, the members of Megaforce Ranger and Goseiger meet up at the second floor to begin their offensive but it seems the enemy has return back their old monster like Dizchord, Dream Snatcher and also Shadow Serpent.

However by the time they are commence the attack, one of the Cerberus Commanders Alex Lynch can see them and possibly he has sharp eye that he can see anything even through a thick wall of bricks.

"Uh-Oh, I think they know we're here" says Jake Holling. "Look out, incoming" says Noah Carver. [Blasting] "Okay, I really hate sneaky around and let's kick their ass" says Moune. "It's Morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Rangers. "Chenjikādo, Tensou" (Change Card, Tensou) says Goseiger. "Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrow. "Megaforce Blue" says Noah Carver. "Megaforce Black" says Jake Holling. "Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran.

"Arashi no Skick pawā, Gōsei reddo" (The Skick Power of Storm, Gosei Red) says Alata. "Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrow. "Ibuki no Skick pawā, Gōsei pinku" (The Skick Power of Breath, Gosei Pink) says Eri. "Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Ibawana no Landick pawā, Gōsei burakku" (The Landick Power of Rocks, Gosei Black) says Agri. "Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black" says Jake Holling. "Meguni no Landick pawā, Gōsei ierō" (The Landick Power of Buds, Gosei Yellow) says Moune. "Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran. "Koto no Seaick pawā, Gōsei burū" (The Seaick Power of Waves, Gosei Blue) says Hyde. "Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue" says Noah Carver.

"Earth's Defender, never surrender" says Megaforce Rangers. "Oshimawa tenshi no shime, Ten Sō Sentai Goseijā" (Protecting the planet is an angel's duty, Tensou Sentai Goseiger) says Goseiger. "Enough of this kills them all" says Alex Lynch. "You heard him, attack them now" says Shadow Serpent. "Ole, Sin yore" says Dream Snatcher.

Over 100,000 Cerberus and Loogies foot soldiers fought on, Alex Lynch knew that the deal was done with the monster that were return by Vrak and his old friend Buredoran such as Dream Snatcher and Dizchord. Megaforce and Goseiger fought together, Zukov knows that every attempt that his division try to break apart the Power Rangers and Super Sentai failed every time & every attempt was made like what happen during his division engagement with the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger.

Zukov knew that breaking apart the bond between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is impossible, the only solution is to torture them to surrender meaning forcing them to surrender by force and Zukov has his methods on making people surrender by force because he was trained by Makarov himself before his death. However, they're objective is accomplished by the time the enemy realize their presence and now they are to be extracted from the area then Jonathan Hayes and his assault team then arrive 10 minutes later.

"Okay, let's get this over with" says Jonathan Hayes. "Okay, let's break their heads now" says Nick Cassidy.

The Hexagon assault team attack the warehouse, it was quick in and out operation to take it down then extracted out of that area into the safe zone possibly to return back to allied base in Tokyo, Japan.

Eventually, the warehouse was cleared and just in time to extract out of the area which it took about 6 choppers to carry less than 810 people including the Goseiger and Megaforce Power Rangers because no man or teens or angels must be left behind. The warehouse explode in flames, the Hexagon assault team along with Power Rangers Megaforce and Gosei Angels return back to Amachi's residence for a job well done.

"Wow, I guess your right and cooperation does bond us together" says Agri. "Well, where we came from and we have almost lost one of our friend but it didn't stop us from defending the earth" says Jake Holling. "Eri, I've heard that you have met one of Metal Alice's robots and name him Koro?" Emma asked. "Yes, you have met his counterpart" says Eri. "Yes, I call him Rico but he manages to escape from our Metal Alice and your got destroyed" says Emma Goodall. "Yeah, he did but I still keep memory safe with me" says Eri. "You know, I could fix him if I have the right parts" says Noah Carver. "Okay, I'll help you then" says Hyde.

"Wow, this is so good and we are getting along" says Datas. "Yeah, this is—"Oh wait, which reminds me and this, is for a photo album" says Emma Goodall as she takes out her Nikon Camera. "Come on guys, let's take a picture to commemorate our greeting" says Troy Burrow. "Alright, camera set to take is E.T.A 10 seconds and so smiles everyone then says Earth's defenders never surrender" says Emma Goodall. "Earth's defenders never surrender" says Goseiger and Megaforce. [Camera Flash]

After that, the Gosei Angels and Megaforce Ranger help clean up then head into Bed because it is getting plus they are going to need a lot of energy sooner or later. Meanwhile, Vrak and Buredoran are now discussing a potential alliance name before they are too commencing their war against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"So have you decided a name for our new alliance, comrade?" Zukov asked. "I believe the Master of Evil will do nicely" says Vrak. "I don't think it is best, my friend" says Zukov. "How about the United Alliance of Evil, comrade?" Buredoran asked. "Ah that is better, but first thing first and you must make the villain realize that they can still rise up against their enemies" says Anatoly Zukov. "Consider it done, we will prepare our endgame soon enough" says Vrak.

Thus, the United Alliance of Evil was born but it will not be ready until the villain are recruited into the alliance then the Ultimatum War against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will soon begin on both universe the Power Rangers and Super Sentai universe.

**To Be Continued**

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 6 – Takedown, Part 2**


	6. Takedown, Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Takedown, Part 2**

**Previously on Power Rangers Megaforce vs. Tensou Sentai Goseiger; the Megaforce Power Rangers and Tensou Sentai Goseiger head for the second mission to take down the enemy warehouse in Shanghai, China. **

**However, Alex Lynch can see the Rangers and Sentai even through thick brick wall but it didn't stop them from accomplishing their mission and it also gave birth to the new United Alliance of Evil that the Cerberus Division has formed. **

On Day 17 September 2012, Emma is already wake up and she has decide to go for jogging in the city but then Agri saw going out and he intend to come along with her either he is eager to have a relationship or he will do it for friendship.

"Wait Emma, can I come along too?" Agri asked. "Sure, let's go and try to keep up" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, let's go then" says Agri.

After Agri and Emma left for jogging, the rest just woken up and now Moune is making breakfast for the team while they are now taking a nice bath before heading for breakfast and Gia along with Eri went to help Moune.

Meanwhile, Agri can still keep up with Emma and probably Agri believe this is might be his chance to ask a relationship with Emma Goodall.

"Wow, you are quick to keep up" says Emma Goodall. "Yeah, I couldn't give up being beaten by a girl" says Agri. "Okay, we're almost there Agri" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, let's do this" says Agri.

Eventually, Agri and Emma manage to arrive back at the Amachi Residence which it end up in a draw because both of them got there at the same time plus Emma was impressed and now both of them got back into the house.

"Wow, you guys got here in time for breakfast" says Moune. "Enough time for jogging, good job" says Jake Holling. "Make sure you guys take a shower after breakfast, okay" says Troy Burrow. "Whatever, let's eat" says Jake Holling. "You guys are eager to eat, than to fight" says Nozomu. "Well, it keep us focus and strong" says Noah Carver. "Moune, can you pass me the spoon?" Emma asked. "Sure, here you go" says Moune. "Thanks, my friend" says Emma Goodall.

After breakfast, Agri is now attract to Emma and for now he need to try cool off by taking a shower but he didn't notice that Emma was already in the shower then he manage to realize that by the time he got inside the shower.

"Whoa, that was close and she was so sexy" says Agri. [Cough] "Do you want to going in?" Emma asked. "Um, yes and I didn't see anything" says Agri. [Emma chuckles]

As Agri got inside the shower, he is trying to cool down and somehow he was attraction with Emma of the way she was dress but Agri wait for the right time to ask about the relationship and Emma knew that Agri is actually taking peak on her in the shower.

Suddenly, Datas then got an enemy signature in the town square and the Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger is summoning to that location because Dream Snatcher is leading over 30,000 Dark Troops to attack the city. 10 minutes later, Megaforce and Goseiger got there just in time plus Dream Snatcher believe it is a coincidence to finally get his pay back towards his enemy the Power Rangers and their allies.

"Hola Sin yore and Sinyor rita, it is a pleasure to meet you again and so come face him if you are sore loser" says Dream Snatcher. "How about I made you eat those words?" Agri asked. "Ole, mi amigo" says Dream Snatcher. "Let's get him, then" says Troy Burrow. "I'm a matador in heart, but I love a good bull fight" says Dream Snatcher.

Megaforce and Goseiger fought him back, he was stronger than before and his power was immediately upgrade rather than using the Aurora Box because Vrak knew that the Aurora Box was complete failure. However even if Dream Snatcher is stronger than before, but the Power Rangers Megaforce and Goseiger is not giving up plus they keep on fighting against Dream Snatcher.

Then, Dream Snatcher was order to retreat and his troops was demolish for good but then they found a saddle bag which contain valuable Intel about the enemy location and they immediately return back to Amachi Residence. The Intel is to be send towards Jonathan Hayes, but in the meantime and they must relax for now until the Intel they've acquire is approve and then they will proceed with their mission.

Eventually, Jonathan Hayes arrive at the Amachi Residence to inform that the Intel they've acquire is about an enemy shipment coming towards the island of Okinawa and it is strictly trespassing.

"Okay, the Intel you guys give me is actually an enemy strategic operation and they are planning to smuggle weapon into Japan starting on Okinawa" says Jonathan Hayes. "Command needs the cargo ship taken down, before the enemy could mount their offensive" says Nick Cassidy. "Okay, let's do it then" says Alata. "Hmm good, then if you wish to do this then suit up" says Jonathan Hayes.

Therefore, Megaforce Power Rangers and Goseiger suit up to head for the enemy cargo ship sailing towards the island of Okinawa because enemy weapons must be sunk before the enemy could get a chance to smuggle them into the country.

**5 miles Southeast of Okinawa, Enemy Cargo Ship**

**18:20:11**

Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger is now flying evening since they have about a few minutes before sun down, they must complete this mission before the enemy could smuggle weapon into the country or even worse they will have complete control over Japan losing one of the greatest allies in the Universe. They will be accompany by 2 Hexagon Assault Team under Nick and Joey Cassidy, the cargo was guarded by about 300 Cerberus troops and the Power Rangers & their counterpart enter from the rear end of the ship while the assault team enter from the starboard side.

Easy way to knock out enemy guard by kicking them into the water, the path is clear to take out the enemy forces inside the cargo hold and the enemy weapon is still there including Alex Lynch their commander. Alex Lynch was given a task to defend the weapon and he will defend until his very last breath, he has about 30,000 troops with him defending the new weapon in the cargo ship but if he is determine to die and he will bring down the Power Rangers & their counterpart with him.

"Okay, according to my PDA and the weapon can be somewhere on lower level" says Jake Holling. "Well let's split up; Jake you take Gia, Moune and Agri" "I'll take Eri, Alata and Emma" says Troy Burrows. "Hyde and I will go back to control, we will find anything useful" says Noah Carver. "Okay, let's go then" says Troy Burrow. "Anything happen, we must quickly get topside and get out of here" says Jake Holling.

Alex Lynch then inject himself with an adrenaline super serum, possibly he might use it to smash the Power Ranger and Super Sentai just using the super strong serum that was given by the Cerberus Division.

As the Megaforce Rangers and Goseiger manage to sweep every level except the lower level, they then got to the lower level of the ship and saw the cargo is wide open possibly that is where the new weapon is being kept but Alex Lynch is already there when the Megaforce Ranger and Gosei Angel was already about take down that weapon.

"Fools, you really think I let you walk away by taking out this weapon?" Alex Lynch asked. "I don't think so, comrade" says Alex Lynch. "It's over, surrender" says Agri. [Alex Lynch chuckles] "I don't think this is over, there are many other facility doing Cerberus good work around the world" "You can't find them all, if you did and you can't bring them down" says Alex Lynch. "Okay, we're going to bring you down" says Jake Holling. "You poor pathetic fools, now I will show my full power" says Alex Lynch as he transformed into a violent creature.

Alex Lynch transformed into a great wolf, the serum that inject made him an unstoppable wolf with 2 pairs of Metal Arms and even with 10 members of Goseiger & Megaforce can Alex easily beaten like a chew toy.

"Fools, is that the best you can do and pathetic" says Alex Lynch. "Okay, that's enough let's combine our weapons" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, we're taking you down" says Alata. "Combine" "Final Victory Charge" says Goseiger and Megaforce. [Laser Blast] [Explosion] "You…fool…you think this is over….I will not let it over!" Alex Lynch cried. [Explosion] "Uh-oh, guys he is just planted a bomb on the weapon" says Jake Holling. "Okay, grab the manifest and let's get out of here we are sink into the bottom of the ocean" says Troy Burrow.

Now it is time for them to escape, Troy manage to inform the rest of the Hexagon assault team that the boat is about explode and allied boats got the rear end of the ships. As the Rangers and Sentai got topside, the first explosive ignited and also it trapped Moune just at the door but she wasn't hurt and then Jake was bravely manage to get Moune out of there.

"I got you, come on and we are leaving plus we're not going leave you behind" says Jake Holling. [Moune Grunt] "Moune, are you okay?" Agri asked. "I'm fine, Oniichan" says Moune. "Come on, let's get out of here" says Hyde.

Eventually, the Megaforce Power Ranger and Goseiger manage to escape from the ship then return back to Amachi Residence safe and sound except Moune had a few wound sharp but Jake manage to put bandage on her leg since it is only a minor wound.

**Amachi Residence, 2 hours later**

"There, your leg should be getting better and try not move so much okay" says Jake Holling. "Thank you, Jake-san" says Moune. "Actually, I should be the one to thank you for saving my younger sister" says Agri. "Well, it's all part of the job" says Jake Holling. "Alright, let's all get some dinner then get some sleep okay and I believe we've earn it" says Troy Burrow.

Alex Lynch die along with the enemy weapon that sunk a ship just east of the Island of Okinawa, the new Intel that Noah and Hyde acquire was immediately transmitted to the Hexagon Headquarters because the Hexagon Official need new Intel and since they are now short staff in the intelligence group. Therefore, Goseiger and Megaforce Ranger got their sleep after having dinner and just a small dish then they will help clean up the table after dinner before heading into bed.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 7 – Love and Friendship**


	7. Love and Friendship

**Chapter 7: Love and Friendship**

**Shopping Market, Tokyo**

**10:00:11**

On Day 18 September 2012, Troy Burrow has decide to take the Goseiger and his team for a team hangout it is because they need to get to know each other a little more detail and the Goseiger also need to know that too.

"Pardon me Alata; listen how about your team hangout with mine?" Troy Burrow asked. "Hangout, you mean in a team hangout?" Agri asked. "Wow, let's go then" says Alata. "Okay, let's go before lunch and we will have picnic" says Troy Burrow. "You know, my dad was thinking of having a picnic today" says Nozomu Amachi. "Yes, we could get to know you better my friend" says Amachi.

Eventually, Goseiger accept for hangout but not just any hangout and it was a team picnic so that the Gosei Angels can get to know more about their new friends such as what they do and many other things that they might need to know.

The Power Rangers Megaforce and Gosei Angels along with Nozomu & his dad arrive at the park for a picnic; the bond between them is growing and no matter what happens the bond of friendship can never be broken again.

"Okay, so what exactly do you guys want to know? Jake Holling asked. "You first, how are your story?" Agri asked to Jake Holling. "Besides being soccer player, I attend the School so that I can get better grades and I don't want to fail my parents" says Jake Holling. "So do you have a football match?" Nozomu asked. "Actually, I do and it suppose to be this month but because what happen and it postponed for next month" says Jake Holling. "The best ever football, he has weak spot too" says Noah Carver. [Grunt] "Thanks for that, buddy" says Jake Holling.

"Well, Gia and I on the other were friends when we were still in middle school" says Emma Goodall. "Well, Gia mostly like books" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, I'm very smart and mostly strong" says Gia Moran. "As for me, I've mostly like to go the woods and capture a picture of the rarest flower like this one for example the moon flower" says Emma Goodall as she shows a picture of the moon flower. "The moon flower only bloom once a year, my friend" says Noah Carver.

"Okay, what about you Noah?" Hyde asked. "Well, I've mostly got here because my grades in middle school and I'm trying to help out the teacher" "I maybe a super genius, but even a super genius could need a nice girlfriend" says Noah Carver. "Yeah, maybe I can return the favor" says Moune. "Sure, I will like to say it's all part of the job" says Jake Holling. "Okay, what about you Troy?" Alata asked. "Well, I was a new student and I was skill in martial arts mean I mostly spend my free time training" says Troy Burrow. "Maybe you can train me, if it is not too much trouble" says Alata. "Sure thing, name your time" says Troy Burrow.

Meanwhile in the Sky Carrier, Director Jerome Stone just notice one of the picture is actually the powerful Aurora Box that is actually open and it was powerful cube that was hidden known as the Basilisk possibly that is what Vrak possess and the Cerberus Division knew that they have acquire it. More importantly, the serum that they use was to transformed into a frightening creature and the enemy is building an arsenal using the Basilisk power possibly to them it is enough to crush the Power Rangers and Super Sentai in one blow.

As the Goseiger and Megaforce Ranger got back to the Amachi residence, Emma went to help Nozomu buy some grocery and Agri decide to come along as well.

"Here's the list, my friend" says Nozomu Amachi. "Wait, I'm coming too" says Agri. "Okay, let's go then" says Emma Goodall. "Anata no gārufurendo to o nīchan, kōun" (Oniichan, good luck with your girlfriend) says Moune. [Chuckles]

Then, Emma and Agri went to the mall to get some stuff for the house plus Agri is trying to pull this off on his own ways and he trying to start a relationship with Emma since he knew that she was so sexy and it made him attracted to her.

"Thanks for helping, Agri" says Emma Goodall. "Not trouble at all, my friend" says Agri. "You're not attracted to my butt, are you?" Emma asked. "No, I'm not" says Agri. "Come on, don't drool here Angel boy" says Emma Goodall.

Once they done buying grocery, they walk back home and Agri to find a way to start a relationship without letting Emma knew that he was taking a peak on her in the shower but Emma already knew about it.

"Listen—"You want to explain to me about you taking a peak on me, when I was taking shower" says Emma Goodall. "Wait, how did you know?" Agri asked. "That's my secret, Angel Boy" says Emma Goodall. "Seriously, come on tell me" says Agri. "I'll tell you tonight at the park, just the 2 of us angel boy" says Emma Goodall.

**Tokyo Park**

**10:10:10**

Meanwhile, Alata along with Hyde, Eri and Moune is now training with Troy of martial arts to become an equal fighter like the Power Ranger Megaforce and Troy will be one the train them to become a better fighter.

"Alright, let's begin and we will first start with the basics such as kicking" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, I'll go first then" says Alata.

Alata then made his kick using both his feet at the dummy; the basic is so easy and the 3 Gosei Angel got through that then Troy will teach to jump and then kick with both.

"Okay, I guess the basic is done and I'll show how to kick by jumping and kicking" "Always, if you can't jump and kick then don't do it now I will give a demonstration" says Troy Burrows.

Troy place a wooden table in front of the dummy, he run from 5m away, then jump and then use both of his feet to kick one target but he will teach how kick one target with using both feet's. Then, Alata went first then Moune, then Eri and then Hyde plus it was tremendous achievement and Troy was proud but now they master to hit 2 targets with 2 feet and also by jumping as well.

"Alright, you guys are great and now let's move on to the next step" "Now this, the 3 of you must jump and kick 2 target with both feet" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, I'm—"No, I'm going first" says Hyde.

Hyde run from 5m away and then he jump to kick 2 dummy targets with only 2 feet, the kick was successful but his landing wasn't and Troy is still impressed because after the kick they can either land on the ground or perhaps at the grass either way.

"Ouch, my butt hurts and how does people is land after the jump kick?" Hyde asked. "Don't worry, it takes practice to work on your landing and practice makes perfect" says Troy Burrow.

Alata along with Eri and Moune achieve it plus landing safely, but as for Hyde he manage to regain it and the training continue by using fist and kicks as a combination which it will take sometimes to get it right.

Thus, the training took for almost 2 hours until they're lunch break and it was tremendous achievement that 4 members of the Goseiger have mastered the martial arts trained by Troy Burrow. When they got back, everything in the city is normal and no enemy forces is sighted not even in the Hexagon Satellite and now they will take this time to rest for awhile or perhaps go to the beach.

However before they could plan to go the beach, Jonathan Hayes and Nick Cassidy enters the Amachi Residence to give the Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger some news update about their enemy.

"We're sorry, we have to drop by and give you guys a news update" says Nick Cassidy. "Don't worry, the enemy forces hasn't been sighted yet and this is about the Intel that Noah & Hyde recover during the cargo ship mission" says Jonathan Hayes. "Okay, this is the Aurora Box that was used both Vrak and Buredoran but it was empty and now they have acquire a basilisk cube inside the Aurora Box" says Nick Cassidy. "The Basilisk cube was originally belonging to the family of Vrak, possibly his father gives him that and he will use it" says Jonathan Hayes.

"So that is what inside the box, the basilisk Cube" says Troy Burrow. "Yes, for now I want all of you to rest for awhile" says Jonathan Hayes. [Agri Cough] "Hey, here comes 007" says Jake Holling. "Well, 007 here are going on a nice date with me" says Emma Goodall. "Good luck, Emma and don't hurt him" says Moune. "Why—"Let's go, Angel boy" says Emma Goodall. [Chuckles]

**Tokyo Park, Near the Lake**

**20:10:20**

That night, Agri and Emma went out to the park for their first date somehow plus this is Emma first time dating a boy which he is actually a Gosei Angels and it is first time for Agri as well because he hasn't date any girl yet.

"You know, you're fighting skill is equal to my team leader and somehow you have weak spot of falling in love with me" says Emma Goodall. "Well, I am the greatest warrior of the Landick tribe but maybe I could be more control of my emotion like you" says Agri. "You absolutely know nothing about me, Agri" says Emma Goodall. "Well let me guess, you grew up with your best friend Gia and wanted to become photographer then you were chosen to be a Power Ranger" "I've seen the Hexagon Ranger File" says Agri.

[Chuckles] "Impressive, the file doesn't showcase everything about me" says Emma Goodall. "So, do you want to find out?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I do" say Agri. "Then, kiss me and let's see if you knew me better" says Emma Goodall.

Agri kisses Emma, then as the kiss continue and both of them drop to the grass plus continuing their kiss which it will be a couple kiss in the moonlight.

[Exhale] "Wow, so this is what it felt for kissing a girl?" Agri asked. "Yeah, it's not quite done yet lover boy" says Emma Goodall as continue kissing Agri. "Okay, I think we made a great couple" says Agri. "You know, it's good thing we're allies and if not I will just have kick your butt" says Emma. "I'm tempted, then" says Agri as he continue kissing Emma.

Meanwhile, Alata and Troy is now trying to get know each other a little more detail just to make sure the cooperation between is paying off. Nevertheless, Troy has nothing to hide and neither does Alata because unlike Troy and Alata is always easygoing meaning he is always happy even in dying times. Hyde and Noah are both intelligence, the difference is that the age and Noah is younger than Hyde based on Height measurement, as for Robo Knight and Gosei Knight and their difference is that their name.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 8 – Why We Fight?**


	8. Why We Fight

**Chapter 8: Why We Fight**

**Vrak underwater base, 2 days later**

**06:20:22**

Vrak and Buredoran is now meeting with Anatoly Zukov personally, Zukov is also bring a new weapon that his division promise to Vrak and his forces a weapon named Sword Slicer and Big Iron Fist.

[Loud footstep] "Impressively large, comrade" says Vrak. "This is the Big Iron Fist, my friend and also the Sword Slicer" "This is brand new weapon, they will carry out your mission and they will die rather facing utter defeat" says Anatoly Zukov. "Excellent, we will deploy our troops and then when the time is right—"The new weapon will crush them, my friend" says Buredoran. "Good, my friend and I must attend to the recruiting" says Zukov. "Don't worry, they will never know about our alliance" says Vrak. "I see, it wouldn't take them long to know it" "But let them figure it out, if they did knew and we must act quickly" "The alliance will meet at my base in the Atlantic Ocean" says Zukov.

"Thank you my friend, I will see you on the side" says Vrak. "It is quite impressive for a mortal, my friend" says Buredoran. "You have seen nothing yet, comrade" says Zukov as he left the place.

Now, Vrak and Buredoran will send his full force against the Power Ranger Megaforce & Goseiger including bringing the new weapon given by Anatoly Zukov and his Cerberus Division like the Sword Slicer and Big Iron Fist total of 5 prototypes that Vrak & Buredoran acquire. The new Sword Slicer use the new power duo sword, possibly enough to slice anything and it can wound someone so that the victim can still stay alive as long as possible, as for the Big Iron Fist and it can easy pack an ultra punch enough to hit anything within one shot.

However, the Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger is not aware of this because the Hexagon Intel hasn't heard about this and not even their undercover agent hasn't heard about this either. Thus, the Rangers and Sentai will get a reality call plus it will possibly cause them their own life but Vrak feared that even with new weapons cannot defeat the Megaforce Ranger and hopefully it will be enough to break them apart.

**Amachi Residence**

**08:30:11**

As Gosei Angel is still asleep, Jake got up early and Nozomu is curious of the way the Power Ranger Megaforce is fighting the enemy without showing any sign of fear or aggressive towards the enemy.

"You're up early, Jake-san" says Nozomu Amachi. "Got a good night sleep, last night" says Jake Holling. "You are so funny, you know" says Nozomu Amachi. "Well, I maybe a class clown but I can still fight even if I'm a clown" says Jake Holling. "One question during the fight against the bad guys, why are you or your team never showed any kind of fear?" Nozomu asked. "Okay look, we have sometimes lost our good friends along the way and it didn't break our friendship" "You see, we work together as a team and no matter what happen we can overcome anything as a team" says Jake Holling.

"Jake's right, we have to work together and we can never do this alone" says Troy Burrow. "We must put the past behind, to start living in the present and future" says Noah Carver. "Well, let's make breakfast then" says Jake Holling.

Just as Jake along with Noah and Nozomu is making breakfast; Goseiger and the other Megaforce members is now waken up and also getting a shower before getting a nice breakfast to fill up their strength and energy. The Girls went in first since Noah and Jake is already taken a bath right after they woke up, Troy is also helping Jake and Noah making breakfast only small dishes because it is called breakfast and normally people don't eat much during breakfast time.

After the remaining members of Goseiger and Megaforce has taken their showers, they are now sitting for breakfast which it was a nice mushroom soup including some garlic bread and also some instant Ramen noodle.

"Wow, this is a good breakfast dish" says Eri. "Learn from the best, my friend" says Jake Holling. "All for one and one for all" Goseiger and Megaforce Members cried.

Just 30 minutes later after the Megaforce and Goseiger breakfast, Datas has detected enemy movement in the vicinity of their city in the East District and it is being confirmed that over 500,000 crack Cerberus troops is now on the attack.

"Everyone, I've detected enemy movement coming towards this city from Hexagon Satellite" says Datas. "Alright, let's suit up and defend our city" says Troy Burrow.

**Eastern District, Tokyo**

**09:00:11**

Goseiger and Megaforce got there then they saw over 500,000 troops attacking the city, Vrak and Buredoran is watching from a high distance plus far away from the battlefield but overlook to the battlefield.

"Okay, these knuckles head never give up" says Hyde. "Well, we won't give up either" says Troy Burrow. "Chenjikādo, Tensou" (Change Card, Tensou) says Goseiger. "It's Morphing Time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Ranger.

"Arashi no Skick pawā, Gōsei reddo" (The Skick Power of Storm, Gosei Red) says Alata. "Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrow. "Ibuki no Skick pawā, Gōsei pinku" (The Skick Power of Breath, Gosei Pink) says Eri. "Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Ibawana no Landick pawā, Gōsei burakku" (The Landick Power of Rocks, Gosei Black) says Agri. "Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black" says Jake Holling. "Meguni no Landick pawā, Gōsei ierō" (The Landick Power of Buds, Gosei Yellow) says Moune. "Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran. "Koto no Seaick pawā, Gōsei burū" (The Seaick Power of Waves, Gosei Blue) says Hyde. "Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue" says Noah Carver.

Then, the enemy troops fought hard against the Megaforce Ranger & Gosei Angels and they thought it was an easy in and easy out but little does they know that a new weapon is being unleash to be test in the field. As the last remaining enemy soldiers were being demolished, Vrak then sends in the new prototypes weapon given by the Cerberus Division and now Vrak is sending those new weapons to crush the Megaforce Power Rangers and Goseiger.

[Loud thud] "Oh dear, I didn't expect this" says Jake Holling. "Neither do we, Jake" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, this is not going to end well" says Emma Goodall.

3 Sword Slicer and 2 Big Iron Fist is now facing against the Megaforce Power Ranger & Gosei Angels, the Megaforce Ranger and Gosei Angel fight hard but it wasn't enough to slice them apart and it also knock them all down like a chew toy.

[Grunt] "What's with this guy?" Alata asked. "I don't know they are really tough" says Troy Burrow. "Fools is that all you got, this is almost too easy comrade" says Sword Slice #1. "Und relax, best just give up and we will let you live long enough to watch the world perish" says Big Iron Fist #2. "Not even close, I won't give up" says Jake Holling as his charge in towards the Sword Slicer.

However, Jake was knocked down and Jake manage to hold his own body but not giving up then they all give everything they got and eventually the result of the outcome is still the same thing.

"Well, looks like I can crush this one" says Big Iron Fist #1. "No, Moune! Eri!" Agri shouted. [Sword clash] "No, I will not let you kill her" says Jake Holling. "Jake, what are you doing?" Gia asked.

Then, Jake was knocked for the third time and it made him de-morphed back more likely it wounded him until he fainted down.

"Jake, No!" Gia shouted. "You bastard" says Agri. "So how is it feel to lose your comrade?" Vrak asked. "Vrak, you coward" says Noah Carver. "Finish them off, comrade" says Vrak. "No, I don't think so" says Robo Knight. "I'm here too, my friend" says Gosei Knight. "We'll be back, fool" says Vrak. "This isn't the end, pathetic fools" says Buredoran.

After Vrak left the battlefield, Robo Knight and Gosei Knight along with the Megaforce Ranger & Gosei Angel took Jake Holling back to Amachi residence where he will treated and also rested but luckily he will live because that severe blow didn't actually kill him only wound him.

**Amachi Residence**

**20:00:12**

Jonathan Hayes arrive there to see his bravest student and soccer player wounded in battle, he believe that a great player like him is just to come by and hard to find these day. Jonathan Hayes knew there something great born inside Jake Holling, he knew that he can be something other than a soccer player and he is now an earth's defender.

"Jake, don't you survive" says Jonathan Hayes. "The severe of that beast didn't kill him, he is lucky to survive" says Nick Cassidy.

"How is he, Nick?" Gia Moran asked. "He sacrifices his life to save our life" says Eri. "Yes, the new weapon that engage were the new prototype Big Iron Fist and also Sword Slicer" says Nick Cassidy. "Powerful weapon, I've only wish we have told you sooner but our Intel operative were killed before we've got a chance to know about this" says Jonathan Hayes. "We should have brought to you guys, sooner" says Nick Cassidy. "Sadly, we're short staff" says Jonathan Hayes.

As they went to bed, Gosei Angels were somehow felt guilty and mostly Agri because this is first time they've meet a powerful allied that fought for the same purpose and now they are feeling guilty for not realizing it.

Hyde and Agri decide to find those new weapons; both of them wanted to repay back the sacrifice that Jake made but somehow they were stopped by Troy and Noah because it seems Troy give them a little bit more detail.

"Going out, my friend" says Troy Burrow. "Just for a walk, Troy-san" says Hyde. "Or trying to find the enemy weapon, you think we're that stupid" says Troy Burrow. "Why did you guys think Jake sacrifice himself?" Noah asked. "Why did you guys think we got here in the first place?" Troy Burrow asked. "Look, we accept to come here to defend the earth and universe" "No matter what happens, we stand together and die together as comrade" says Troy Burrow. "He's right, the bond of friendship that bind us together and it also made us stronger" says Emma Goodall.

"Correct, there is no needs for both of you to just run off god knows where and end up like Jake over there" says Jonathan Hayes. "Come on, let's get some sleep and if it make any of you feel better then you can sleep inside that room with Jake" says Troy Burrow.

Eri and Moune is also sleeping inside that room, they are trying to comfort Jake so that he can heal sooner and the enemy is not finished because pretty soon they will unleash they're army into the city.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 9 – Endgame, Part 1**


	9. Endgame, Part 1

**Chapter 9: Endgame, Part 1**

**Abandon Metro Tunnel, South District of Tokyo**

**08:40:10**

On Day 22 September 2013, Vrak and Buredoran is now assembling their forces in the abandon Metro Tunnel in Southern District of Tokyo a total of 3,000,000 dark army made exclusively by the Cerberus Division plus Vrak and Buredoran want to talk before going into battle.

"My friend, it is been quite awhile since we have meet each other" says Vrak. "Yes old friend, I've only wish we would have meet during our enemies emerging" says Buredoran. "Now, let's us make all the difference old friend" says Vrak. "I know, we have lost too many battle but this is the time we can make a difference" says Buredoran.

"Okay, we will send a first wave then" says Vrak. "Very well, let's make the earth tremble beneath us" says Buredoran.

As thousands of soldiers inside the abandon metro tunnel is now assembling, they are preparing to hit the Power Rangers Megaforce and Goseiger so that they can pave a way for an invasion then the war will be begin.

However, Vrak and Buredoran will wait until the Power Rangers Megaforce and Goseiger are recovering then commence the attack and also this is the final act for them either they win or die.

**Amachi Residence, 2 hours later**

**10:40:13**

Meanwhile, Goseiger and Megaforce is already waking up except for Jake which he is still sleeping but as the Gosei Angel & Megaforce got breakfast and then Jake somehow woke up plus he can still walk.

"Hey guys, you're cooking breakfast without me" says Jake Holling. "Jake, you are awake and come on let's help you out" says Agri. "Just be gentle, I'm still wounded" says Jake Holling. "Are you okay, Jake?" Noah Carver asked. "Yeah I'm good, but fish sticks that hurts" says Jake Holling. "Well, you almost got us worried" says Gia Moran. "You should consider that you still survive, their finishing blow was only critical to wound you" says Jonathan Hayes. "Yeah, is there more to it than that?" Jake Holling asked.

"Yeah, those are merely prototypes and Vrak is preparing an attack to pave a way for an invasion" "Much likely the new United Alliance of Evil, the alliance that the Cerberus division is establishing and now they will soon declare War against both the Power Rangers & Super Sentai" says Jonathan Hayes. "We have to stop them, before it is too late" says Eri. "Look, even if you did stop them then their alliance can still find another way" says Jake Holling.

"It's okay, whatever it is and we can still fight them plus it will work out" says Alata. "Alata is right, we can do this" says Jonathan Hayes. "Everyone, we got trouble at the Town square" says Datas. "Okay, let's suit up" says Troy Burrow. "Let's go then" says Alata. "Wait, Jake you have to stay here and you need some time to heal" says Jonathan Hayes. "Okay, I'll stay with him then" says Hyde. "Me too" says Noah Carver.

Therefore, the Megaforce Power Ranger and Goseiger head for the town because the enemy is commencing a vicious attack against the Power Rangers Megaforce & Goseiger. However, the attack on the town square is actually a diversion and the real attack is coming towards Amachi Residence.

**Town Square, Tokyo**

**11:00:13**

As Alata along with Agri, Eri, Moune, Troy, Emma, Gia, Robo Knight and Gosei Knight arrive at the square and the place is crawling with enemy soldiers also there are some civilian is still trapped there.

"Alright, let's save them" says Alata. "It's Morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Troy, Emma and Gia. "Chenjikādo, Tensou" (Change Card, Tensou) says Goseiger.

"Arashi no Skick pawā, Gōsei reddo" (The Skick Power of Storm, Gosei Red) says Alata. "Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrow. "Ibuki no Skick pawā, Gōsei pinku" (The Skick Power of Breath, Gosei Pink) says Eri. "Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Ibawana no Landick pawā, Gōsei burakku" (The Landick Power of Rocks, Gosei Black) says Agri. "Meguni no Landick pawā, Gōsei ierō" (The Landick Power of Buds, Gosei Yellow) says Moune. "Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran.

Then, over 1,500,000 troops face off against the Megaforce Power Rangers and Tensou Sentai Goseiger but all of them actually. As the fighting continues in the town square, Vrak is secretly sent his force to crush the Power Rangers Megaforce and Goseiger at Amachi Residence because Vrak knew that it is a best way to eliminate them once and for all.

However, Buredoran will lead his forces on the offensive towards the Amachi Residence and this is a not diversion because this is simultaneous attack on 2 location but the Megaforce and Goseiger doesn't know that yet. Buredoran is already on the move, the Sword Slicer is following Buredoran and the big Iron Fist is with Vrak plus the simultaneous attack is now forcing the Rangers to get back up.

"Wait, why—"Yes my friend, another force is coming for Amachi Residence" says Vrak. "Hang on, I'll warn them" says Gia Moran. "Good, troops get them" says Vrak. [Ringing] "Hey Gia, what's going on?" Jake Holling asked. "Listen, there is another enemy force coming towards your location and defend it" says Gia Moran. "Got it, I'll defend it with my friend" says Jake Holling.

Vrak and his force were being blocked by a handful of teenagers, but as the enemy foot soldiers is getting knocking down and then the Sword Slice is now fighting against a few members of the Gosei Angels & Megaforce.

[Grunt] "You pathetic fool, you'll never learn" says Vrak. "We've learn quite enough, now we will never surrender" says Troy Burrow.

Nevertheless, they give everything they've got and never give up towards the tyranny of their enemy. As enemy forces attack from 2 different locations, the Power Ranger and their allies has no choice to call for back up but by the time Jake did call and back up was already on the way towards 2 locations.

One of the backup that were send there is Malaysian 17th Rifle Regiment and 34th SAS Regiment led by Muhammad Abdul Farhan and Captain John Price, that also includes 3 South Korean Division and also 3 Power Ranger & Super Sentai members that has already been recruited in the past. 3 Power Rangers and Super Sentai Members is now en route to Amachi Residence, among them were the Jetman and also Flashman Sentai, also includes the Mighty Morphing, Zeo and Time Force Power Rangers.

**Amachi Residence**

**11:12:10**

As Jake along with Noah and Hyde defend Amachi Residence against over 1,500,000 dark soldiers led by Buredoran and also includes the big Iron Fist weapon prototype, the fighting rages on and backup is getting to the specific 2 locations E.T.A 10 minutes. Even though outnumbered and outmatch in every odds, Jake along with Noah and Hyde keep on defending the House with Jonathan Hayes and Nick Cassidy plus Nozomu & his dad as well.

"Don't worry, we've got this knuckle heads" says Jake Holling. [Thud] "Or we did" says Hyde. "What you got is more that you could've have them, idiot" says Buredoran. [Multiply Blasting] "We're here Rangers, hang in there" says Ako Hayasaka. "Push them, my friend" says Jason Lee Scott. "Let's take down their secret weapon" says Ryu Tendoh.

Allied forces has push back the enemy from the 2 different location, Vrak and Buredoran take their troops to retreat back to their main of defensive which it is apparently unknown to located but more importantly the enemy 5 secret is destroyed. After more than 3 hours of countless fighting, the enemy forces are routed and the Power Rangers & their allies has just experience they're first small victory because the battle is not over and it is time for them to take the fight to the enemy once and for all.

**Vrak secret Headquarter, Mountain of the Alps**

**15:00:10, 4 hours later**

As Vrak and Buredoran return back to their secret Headquarters in the Mountains of the Alps, they are trying to recover because of 3 hours of countless fighting and give them a massive wound but they have lost 5 of their new weapon. Thus, they must rely on their own and then a letter just arrives at their secret HQ from Zukov himself saying that if they can't hold their position then flee from that area.

_Vrak and Buredoran, I have witness your defeat and you make your last stand if you can't hold them comrade then flee out of there immediately and that is an order_ – says Anatoly Zukov in his letter.

"I guess, we can hold on" says Vrak. "You were right old friend, it didn't break their friendship" says Buredoran. "Now, we must defend our ground and Zukov send if we can't hold it then we must retreat" says Vrak. "It is been quite fun meeting you, I've only wish we couldn't be separated" says Buredoran. "I know, my royal family needed a trusted allies to rely and that's just the way it is" says Vrak. "Let's finish this, if necessary" says Buredoran.

**To Be Continued**

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter, Chapter 10 – Endgame, Part 2**


	10. Endgame, Part 2

**Chapter 10: Endgame, Part 2**

**Previously on Power Ranger Megaforce vs. Tensou Sentai Goseiger; Vrak and Buredoran have commence their attack and now sending the first wave against the Megaforce and Gosei Angels. They have also use the new Sword Slicer and Big Iron Fist that the Megaforce & Gosei Angel encounter just 2 days ago, but eventually allied reinforcement arrive and then the prototype weapon that Vrak and Buredoran possess has been vanquish. **

**Amachi Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**09:10:11**

On Day 23 September 2013/2012, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai allies is now recovering after a vicious made by Vrak and Buredoran but all thanks to their allies that came to their aid much likely thanks to the Choujin Sentai Jetman & Choushinsei Flashman. However, it was a shame Gai Yuki wasn't here to see it and the members of the Jetman were hoping that Gai can be proud that they're team member is still willing to defend earth much less his wife Kaori Rokumeikan

For the first time, the bond of friendship between Gosei Angels and Megaforce Power Ranger is growing because the enemy thought they could break the friendship but they were wrong and now they must make a difference this time by bring the fight towards Vrak & his forces.

"Wow, finally they're secret weapon is no more" says Alata. "Yeah, now we have to worry about Vrak and Buredoran" says Hyde. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay and we can get through this" says Eri. "Okay, I've only wish we know where they are and we can take them down sooner than later" says Troy Burrow. "Inside the Mountains of Alps, my friend" says Jonathan Hayes. "Wait, you mean in Bavaria?" Emma Goodall asked. "Yup, in this universe at Bavaria, Germany" says Jonathan Hayes.

"So suit up, we will rendezvous with our allies in Munich" says Nick Cassidy. "Let's go kick his ass" says Agri.

Therefore, Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger is now departing to Munich to rendezvous with allies then get a mission briefing before engaging the enemy secret base in the mountains of the Alps in Bavaria, Germany. Now, this is their time to fight as one and they can never be divided once again plus this is going the future of the new alliance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. On Day 24 September 2013, the Megaforce Power Rangers and Gosei Angels is now arriving at the NATO base in Munich and now they will get a mission briefing before lunch time because the operation is going to begin at 16:00:00 today.

**NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) Base **

**Munich, Germany**

**11:40:10**

There about 8 Power Rangers and Sentai members is also joining along including the Goseiger & Megaforce Power Ranger; among them were the Choujin Sentai Jetman & Choushinsei Flashman and Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Time Force Rangers along with Mighty Morphing and Zeo Power Ranger is also one of them after they help their allies in the offensive in Tokyo made by Vrak and Buredoran.

"2 days ago, Vrak and Buredoran has just commence an attack on our allies but failed" "Thus, we have help our allies and then driven them back here plus we have master them at every terms but this is the enemy base that refuses to fall" "Our objective is the enemy secret base inside the alps, this is a base onto itself and our bombers was unable to destroy from above" says Jonathan Hayes.

"We must first take out their defensive, there are several AA emplacement positions on the roof and the upper floor plus all guns must be destroyed" "Now, Vrak can escape into through the subway tunnel then into the surface but you must apprehend him before the demolition team place their charges" says Jonathan Hayes

"If he cannot be arrest, then get out of there as soon as possible" says Nick Cassidy. "This is your finest mission, I've never seen my unit quit and I don't expect I ever will plus I will see you all back home dismiss" says Jonathan Hayes.

Then, Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with NATO forces is now having a lunch break before the operation is about to begin at 1600 hours and this time the enemy will get their wake up call.

Inside that base is guarded by almost 300,000 troops from the remains of Vrak & Buredoran forces that attack Tokyo 2 days ago, Time Force is already been recruited by the Hexagon Organization just a year ago since Eric Myers is already working with the Hexagon Organization as an official Agent. Ryan Mitchell the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger was transferred into another location in the Sentai Universe, Ryan was transferred a month after Oil Field Mission with the Samurai Power Rangers and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger but he is still serving with the Hexagon Agency Official.

**Vrak secret base**

**Mountains in the Alps Bavaria, Germany**

**16:00:10**

As the Hexagon operation is starting, Vrak and his forces is now preparing to defend their ground delaying the advance of their enemy long enough for the new alliance to adjust their tactic and preparing their forces. Vrak and Buredoran will hold their ground, even without the secret weapon and still both have to hold their ground long enough to delay the advance of their enemy.

Goseiger and Megaforce Power Ranger enter the enemy base through the ventilation shaft, but as they got inside and there were separate tunnel which lead into different location in the compound so they decide to split up then rendezvous at the hangar bay.

"Alright, we'll split up and we will rendezvous at the hangar bay" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, I'll take Agri on this direction" says Emma Goodall. "I'll take Hyde, head the second direction" says Noah Carver. "I'll take Gia and Moune, using this way" says Jake Holling. "Okay Alata and Eri, you stick with me" says Troy Burrow. "Robo Knight and Gosei Knight Will be the assault team, the attack will start as soon as the gate is open" says Noah Carver.

Agri and Emma got out first through the fuel storage room, there were 2 guards protecting the outside of the fuel storage room but were quickly knocked down and then both of them got to the East sector after exiting the fuel storage room.

"Take this, knuckle head" says Emma Goodall. "I've got your back, Emma" says Agri. [Kicking] "Okay, let's get going and don't get so excited" says Emma Goodall. "Troy, East Sector secure" says Agri.

Jake along with Gia and Moune got out to the mess hall, the place is already empty until 3 guards came in possibly to get more food and were quickly knocked with the nice jump kicking that they trained with Troy Burrow a few days ago.

"Okay, secure and let's move on" says Jake Holling. "The training with Troy work out after all, my friend" says Moune. "Nice kick, it is working out perfectly" says Jake Holling. "Let's go then, we're going to be late" says Gia Moran. "Troy, West sector secure" says Jake Holling.

Then, Noah and Hyde got into the communication room which guard by almost 4-7 guards but both of them took them down one by one silently and eventually the communication room was secured.

"Okay, that wasn't so hard" says Noah Carver. "Nope, okay let's disable the alarms" says Hyde. "Troy, communication room secure" says Noah Carver. "Okay, we're almost there" says Troy Burrow.

Troy along with Alata and Eri got out into the main gate, they manage to secure the sentry post that guard the gate and they manage to knock down about 10 guards at the sentry post near the main gate.

"Alright, let's open the main gate" says Alata. "Okay, assaults enter now and the main gate will be open" says Troy Burrow. "Roger that, Troy" says Wesley Wes Collins. "Alright, let's get this over with" says Lucas Kendall.

Then, the assault team enters but Vrak and Buredoran already knew that the Power Rangers and Goseiger are here then the enemy forces were alerted even though without the alarm. As enemy soldiers is fighting against the assault team, Power Ranger Megaforce and Goseiger is now heading for the hangar bay possibly where Vrak & Buredoran is heading to escape. Demolition team is now planting charges on each level floor; other assault team is already destroyed enemy AA emplacement on the upper level floor and now Megaforce Power Ranger & Goseiger have less than 3 hours before the demolition team is finished.

"We need to get out of here, old friend" says Vrak. "Yes my old friend, we shall live to fight another day" says Buredoran. "I don't think so" says Troy Burrow. "You fool, you don't have enough bloodshed?" Vrak asked. "It's over Vrak, you and your old friend has no place else" says Jake Holling. "So be it, let's end this now" says Vrak. "This is going to get interesting, old friend" says Buredoran.

Therefore, the Megaforce Power Ranger and Goseiger fought against both Vrak & Buredoran for the final encounter plus they will keep fighting and now it is their turn to give Vrak a wakeup call. For 3 hour of countless fighting, Vrak and Buredoran is now on the brink of their defeat but then both of them immediately disappear and then flee from there plus there is not much time to find them because they must escape and they have about 10-20 minutes maximum time left.

"Damn, he flee—"Well, we don't have time to find and we need to get out of here" "We have about 10-20 minute max to get out of here, my friend" says Troy Burrow. "Come on, let's go we'll come back for him another time" says Agri.

Then, Goseiger and Megaforce Power Ranger then head for the emergency elevator which it is faster possibly heading towards the Vehicle depot near the main gate but now they must escape the compound. When they got to the vehicle depot and walking towards the exit, the first explosive ignite and now they don't have much time left plus 10 of them made a quick run as the walls is collapsing. Eventually as they exit the vehicle depot to the outside, the Chopper is still waiting for them to come out and pick them up but eventually the Sky Chopper sighted them.

"There they are land there" says Jonathan Hayes. "Okay, we need to get them out of here" says Katie Walker.

As the Megaforce Ranger and Goseiger were about to aboard the chopper, Agri and Moune was tripped but then Jake and Gia carry them as the explosive is ignited plus flames is starting to erupt.

"Come on, we are leaving my friend" says Jake Holling. "Let's go, everybody get on board the chopper" says Nick Cassidy.

Thus, the Megaforce and Goseiger is the last unit to leave the compound plus no one was left behind except Vrak and Buredoran has flee but they'll be back for sure because to them the war is not over.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 11 – Temporarily Goodbye + Post Chapter 1 & 2**


	11. Temporarily Goodbye End

**Chapter 11: Temporarily Goodbye**

**Amachi Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**12:00:10**

Just a day after the mission in the Alps Mountain, it is time for the Power Rangers Megaforce to return to their world and now they will make a temporarily goodbye before departing after lunch hour.

"Hey, I guess you guys should be—"Hey come on, cheer up and look we may be far apart but we can still see each other" says Jake Holling. "He's right, you guys still have the photo that all of you taken then that photo can be a remembrance to all of you" says Nick Cassidy.

"Hey, let's eat up and we're going to need it for a long journey" says Troy Burrow. "Well, I'm going to miss all of you" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, I kind of enjoying being with Hyde and though our mind is exactly the same" says Noah Carver. "I know our mind and intelligence do seem the same my friend but I'm glad I've get to know you" says Hyde. "Well, I think I found share comparison such as we are completely sync" says Gia Moran. "Same with me too, Eri and I also share the same comparison" says Emma Goodall.

"Don't worry, we can see each other again" says Jake Holling. "Jake's right, one day and if you guys need anything just find one of them except don't find them during the weekdays" says Nick Cassidy. "Okay, we'll remember that" says Agri.

As the Megaforce Ranger stuff is now being brought into the transport plane, now with just a few minutes before the departure and now they must say a temporarily goodbye before they are departing back to their world.

"Well, I guess this is a temporarily goodbye" says Agri. "Well, we should meet again someday" says Troy Burrow. "Yeah, maybe someday I could teach some soccer trick" says Jake Holling. "Good, I guess I can start learning" says Hyde. "Me too, my friend" says Agri. "Well, let's go" says Troy Burrow.

However, Emma and Agri knew that both need something to give before the temporarily goodbye because Agri is somehow attracted and almost fall in love with Emma Goodall.

"You want to say something, right Agri?" Emma asked. "Yeah, it was great fighting alongside you and your team but you didn't answer my question yet" says Agri. "Oh, okay come closer" says Emma Goodall.

"Watashi wa sudeni shinkumirā, Gōsei burakku o tōshite anata o mitekimashita" (I've already seen you through the sink mirror, Gosei Black) says Emma Goodall. "Dakara, watashi wa anata ga sonogo ni kisu suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (So, can I kiss you then?) Agri asked. "Sore ga jinsokuna meiku, tenshi no shōnen" (Make it quick, angel boy) says Emma Goodall as Agri kisses Emma. [Exhales] [Chuckles] "Dakara subarashī, sekushīna on'nanoko" (So amazing, sexy girl) says Agri.

"Mā, watashi wa anata ga sonoyōni watashi wa sugu ni o ai shimashou to oso sugiru wakare o kunren shinai suki ureshī" (Well, I'm glad you like it so I'll see you soon and don't train too late goodbye) says Emma Goodall. "Sate, sayōnara to watashi wa futatabi anata ni au" (Okay, goodbye and I'll meet you again) says Agri.

Thus, the Megaforce Power Ranger is now returning back from their universe and also Jake has just a few days before the game in the junior world cup is starting location in Harwood City International Stadium.

**Harwood City Stadium, U.S.A**

**3 weeks later, Junior World Cup Finals**

**20:00:11**

The Junior World Cup Final starting, Jake's team is going up against the Chernobyl High School led by their team leader Yuri Mashkov and they have 90 minute of game time to be precise but Mashkov is about a year younger than Jake Holling.

"Good luck, Jake I hope all those training paid off" says Coach Hayes. "Thanks Coach, I'll do my best" says Jake Holling.

However in the first half was tight, both teams got the same score 4 to 4 and Jake Holling cannot give up otherwise the training will be in vein because he has about less than 20 minutes before the game is done. If the score still tide as before 90 minutes, then additional time is being given and Jake give all he got to win the cup but Yuri Mashkov knew that these are merely rookies and he will soon respect it.

As the last 10 minute is now on, Yuri then allow his team to let them score and both Yuri & his team knew that they are merely rookie possibly this can be commemorate with their friendship with the American.

"It's seems Harwood High has won, congratulation" says Announcer. [Cheering] [Clapping] "Congratulation comrade, I offer you my friendship" says Yuri. "Thank you, comrade" says Jake Holling.

Jake's Power Ranger member is so glad he win, most important that he respect his opponent and now the trophy was given but Yuri knows that one day he can meet him in the battlefield soon enough.

"That was so great, Jake" says Troy Burrow. "Hey, you guys go ahead and we'll catch up with you guys later" says Gia Moran.

Looks like Gia want to give a congratulation gift to Jake, both of them is now falling in love and possibly Gia want to kiss him.

"Wow, you perform quite amazing" says Gia Moran. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy and I guess you want to kiss me" says Jake Holling. "Are you allowing me?" Gia Moran asked. "Then, go ahead Gia" says Jake as he allow Gia to kiss him.

It was their second kiss, Jake and Gia could make a good couple possibly the future husband & wife right after they are graduated plus his coach can easily picture both of them together as one happy family.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Post Chapter 1**

On Day 10 October 2013 as Vrak and Buredoran flee from Bavaria, Imperious was somehow resurrected and it was resurrect by none other than Anatoly Zukov but Imperious wasn't expecting this from a mortal.

"Well, this is unusual surprise being resurrect—"By mortal comrade, I guess you and me share the same common enemy the Power Rangers" says Anatoly Zukov. "Okay, I'm listening comrade" says Imperious. "I'm here to recruit you, to the new United Alliance of Evil" says Anatoly Zukov. "I see the Power Ranger Mystic Force will perish" says Imperious. "Not just the power rangers, they're new Sentai friends will also go against us" says Anatoly Zukov. "Very well, I will make sure my army is ready" says Imperious.

Imperious force has about 300,000 Dark troops but Zukov force has plenty more enough to declare war, then with enough allies and the Great War will begin in the assuming weeks.

**Post Chapter 2**

On Day 12 February 2014, Jake is now on his long semester break and he decide to get a part time job same goes for Emma Goodall & Noah Carver which they decide to work as personal of the Hexagon Agency. They're first mission was to go undercover, possibly to rescue the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and if they are sighted being capture by other officials than the 3 of them must rescue them then bring them back to Hexagon HQ.

However on that same day, the Pirates were capture by Ukrainian Nationalist for act of piracy and they're ship was ambush outside Kiev on their trip to Japan. On 15:20:10, the Gokaiger is now in prison and waiting to be hanged to death for their act of piracy but they didn't know that the Cerberus Division is the one needed the Gokaiger dead.

"Ā otoko, nani ga watashitachi wa kore o okonatte imasu ka?" (Oh man, what do we done this?) Luka Millfy asked. "Sore wa gokaidearu hitsuyō ga ari, watashitachi wa nani mo shimasendeshita" (It must be a misunderstanding, we didn't do anything) says Don Dogoier. "Don-san wa, korera no hito wa, Ukuraina no kokuritsudeari, watashi wa korera no otoko wa yūkō-tekidearu to wa omowanai" (Don-san, these guys are Ukrainian National and I don't think these guy are friendly) says Gai Ikari.

"Sate, watashitachiha kiseki no mina no tame ni kibō o motte iru" (Well, we just have to hope for miracle everyone) says Ahim De Famille. [Banging] [Door open] "Khorosho, vy upakovat' iz Pirat i vremya na obed" (Alright, you pack of pirate and time for lunch) says Ukrainian Guard #1. [Electrical Static] [Chuckles] "Nothing but a bunch of—[Kicking] [Punching] "Ouch that hurts, this helmet crunch my head and my brain" says Jake Holling. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here" says Noah Carver.

"Yukō, anata ga shite iru kōtsūkikan wa watashi no kaizoku no yūjin o matte" (Let's go, you're transport awaits my pirate friend) says Jake Holling. "Sore wa mezurashī, arigatō, soshite, sukunakutomo watashitachiha jiyūda" (Thank you, it is unusual and at least we're free) says Ahim De Famille.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
